


A Lost City - Resident Evil

by Shirasu22



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Resident Evil - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: [Prequel to 'Finding Skylar']"Everyone's story has a beginning, mine starts on a nice summer day in my home town - Raccoon City, a place where I was born and raised. I was in my last year of school when things went to hell....and I lost everything. My home, my family and friends. But first...let me tell you how it all began." - Skylar Wolfe





	1. Chapter 1

In the distance the sun rose up and people were either wake up, getting ready to either head to work or go off to school. In one nice looking house were a family of three, a mother, an older brother and an 18-year-old girl named Skylar Wolfe, she was that of the Wolfe family.

 

Where's her father you ask? Oh! Well years ago for unknown reasons he up and left the without a real explanation.

 

"Skylar wake up! You need to head to school!" Skylar's mom - Natalie Wolfe  
"Ugh can't I have five more minutes mom?" Skylar asked.  
"No! Now get ready for school!" Her mother says.  
"Fine..." Skylar sighed.

 

Doing her usual, nice hot shower, brushing her teeth then got dressed for school she sighed and took her hairdryer. After drying her black hair with the blow dryer she combed it and decided to let it just stay down over her shoulders and on her back.

 

She placed on a red and black platted buttoned down shirt reaching behind her she brought her long hair out from under the shirt, put on some skinny jeans, pair of sneakers and a grey backpack for school. Since it wasn't really cold out she didn't need her coat. Tying up her shoes she sighed as she walked downstairs after grabbing her school bag and phone with some headphones to listen to music to if things got bored (which they would).

 

"I'm ready mom." Skylar spoke up.  
"Good have some breakfast and wait for your brother, he'll drive you to school today. I can't since I have to work early. Sorry honey." Her mother frowned.  
"Relax mom it's fine, I don't mind him driving me to school." Skylar smiled.  
"Good, now eat." Her mother smiled back.

 

Laughing slightly Skylar placed her bag on the floor beside her once she sat down in a chair with a plate of eggs and bacon in front of, also there was some toast. Her mothers cooking was always amazing no matter what she made. Skylar always loved it, she'd always allow her daughter to help on the weekends when she didn't have school and her mother was off from work.

 

"Hey mom when will you be home from work today?" Skylar asked.  
"Not sure, why?" Natalie replied as she washed dishes.  
"Well since Sean always goes out with his friends why not have some mother-daughter time? Or will you be to tired?" Skylar asked.  
"Hmm depends on when I come home really, so if I do come early sure we can. But don't get your hopes up sweetie." Natalie says.  
"I know, I was just asking since we rarely spend anymore time together." Skylar shrugged her shoulders.  
"How about this? When I come home the three of us have family night? We can watch a movie or go out somewhere together." Natalie suggests.  
"Sure! That sounds great!" Skylar smiled.  
"What does?" Sean asked, drying his short hair with a small towel.  
"Family night tonight when I get home from work." Natalie chuckles.  
"Sounds good." Sean smiled.

 

Sean Wolfe, he is the older brother of Skylar Wolfe and first born to Natalie Wolfe. He's known their father far longer then Skylar and had always disliked the man, all the guy cared about was himself and made their mother do things for him even if she was tired from work or worse when she was pregnant with Skylar most times.

 

But when Skylar was born Sean became the great big brother and taught her a lot of things, how to defend herself when people bothered her, how to fish, hell for her 18th birthday he took her to the shooting range in the city to learn how to handle a gun. Somethings their father taught him but didn't bother with Skylar.

 

Sean felt bad for Skylar since their father rarely paid any attention to her and only time he did was when he was working on something, now that's what alarmed Sean what was this man planning for Skylar?

 

Anyways back to the family they were sitting at the table speaking about small things laughing away like usual, when finished their breakfast Skylar picked up her bag and placed one strap over her shoulder as she followed Sean outside the door.

 

When Sean passed by Skylar he ruffled her hair like always but she groaned complaining about ruining her hair, fixing it she heard their mother laughing in the background which made her smile. She loved it when her mother was happy though she knew sometimes she'd get lonely and it made Skylar want to make sure that feeling wasn't there all the time.

 

"Have fun alright?" Natalie called out.  
"Us? Have fun at school?" Sean laughed.  
"Ugh how is school fun...." Skylar sighed.

 

Once again their mother laughed and watched her children get into Sean's car and drive off to school, sighing the older women walked back inside her home to clean up a bit more before she headed off to work herself.

 

She felt lucky to have kids like them, ones that made her happy, though there was always that lingering feeling of being lonely. She knew her kids noticed and they tried their best to fill it in with their presence that's why Skylar and Sean stayed in living with their mother to make the house feel alive rather then dead with just her alone.

 

**Time Skip**

 

School went by fast thankfully, it was so boring! Skylar fell asleep in most of her classes thankfully this time she wasn't caught and she was rather thankful that one of her friends woke her up before the teachers ever noticed.

 

As she waited for her brother outside she spoke with her friends, laughed with them and made plans to see one another on the weekends but Skylar included the fact that if her mother came home today stating when she had her days off she'd have to reschedule with them. Since some of them grew up with her they agreed and soon had to head home.

 

Once Sean's car pulled up she smiled and rushed over to the passenger seat, getting in she sat down placing her bag at her feet and buckled in.

 

"Hey sis, how was school?" Sean asked.  
"Boring like usual, fell asleep a couple of times." Skylar replied.  
"Don't get caught, or the teachers will call mom again." Sean laughed.  
"Hey it's not my fault the classes are so boring!" Skylar pouted.

 

Laughing together Sean soon turned on the radio and the two listened to some music, at some moments they sang with the lyrics together. Sean and Skylar had that close brother-sister bond some siblings do. When they reached a red light Skylar spoke up again.

 

"So do you think mom will get off early today?" Skylar asked.  
"Not sure sis, but even if she can't we can just hang out together...also you can cook her some food for when she gets home." Sean replied.  
"Yeah mom says she likes my cooking." Skylar laughed.  
"Well you are as good as her." Sean smiled.  
"Hey I learned from the best!" Skylar smirked.  
"That you did." Sean laughed shaking his head.

 

The rest of the rid back home was rather silent, Sean knew there was more to Skylar's conversation that she wanted to know but she decided to ask about their mother's work time instead. Secretly he knew she was gonna ask about their father.

 

'We might've been young...but the bastard never showed any interest in her at all...only time he did was when the notion 'Umbrella' came up in a commercial...what was that old man thinking? Would he really do something to hurt her?' Sean thought.

 

Shaking his head he couldn't think like that he had to focus on getting them home so that they could wait for their mother and spend some family time together after a while. Yeah...that's something to focus on completely.

 

**Another Time Skip**

 

Now back at home the siblings really had changed, well only a little bit Skylar placed on one of her favorite hoodies, a high neck pull-over hoodie. Natalie called home stating that she was sadly not able to come home early so she told her kids to just watch a movie together until she got home, and that's what they did. Sean made some popcorn while Skylar picked out a movie.

 

Halfway through the movie the sky turned dark and soon the lights of their mothers car rolled in rather quickly, looking at one another the siblings stood up and met their mother at the door. When she closed the door rather quickly and locked it was when words were being said.

 

"Don't open the windows or doors, lock them all quickly and close the curtains!" Natalie says.  
"Mother what's going on?" Sean asked.  
"Just do as I say and I'll explain later." Natalie replied.

 

Sean and Skylar looked at one another silently and did as they were told, locking every door, every window and closing the curtains quickly. Walking back downstairs with some flash lights on in their hands they noticed their mother packing some food away in a bag.

 

"Mom your scaring me, what's going on?" Skylar asked, hand shaking.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, but what you have to know this before we leave." Natalie says.  
"Know what mom?" Sean asked.  
"Something's wrong with the people here, I just got here and saw everyone attacking one another, dying then coming back to life to kill other people," Natalie explains.  
"That's insane!" Skylar says, not believing it.  
"I saw it Skye! Don't believe me? Look outside! But make sure your not noticed." Natalie says.

 

Both Sean and Skylar slowly creaped up to the window, holding onto the others hands as they did to comfort the other - mostly Sean comforting his little sister who was getting scared really fast. Opening the drape a bit their eyes widen as they saw a man leaning over a dead woman eating away at her.

 

Moving away quickly Skylar's breath quickened as Sean held her close, now she believed.

 

"Oh god....how are we gonna get out of here?" Skylar whispered.  
"Through the back, we will make it out of here alive. I promise you." Natalie says.

 

After that Natalie told her kids to go pack what they would think they need, nodding they went up to their rooms silently and grabbed a bag, picking up some cloths Skylar soon noticed her finger-less tactical gloves and put them on in case she'd have to fight her way out. Strapping her back over her back she walked downstairs with her phone in her pocket and closed the door to her room. Sean soon joined her in the hall and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Are you alright?" Sean asked.  
"Yeah...I just want to get out of here alive." Skylar frowned.  
"We will, mom and I won't let anything happen to you." Sean smiled a bit.

 

Nodding Skylar held her brother's hand as he leads her downstairs silently, joining their mother in the living room they silently went to the garage where Sean's car was at, Natalie taking the driver's seat as Sean and Skylar in the back who was comforting her.

 

"Lucky for us Sean decided to put his car in the garage." Natalie says.  
"Let's just get out of here mom." Sean says.

 

And with that the garage door opened making a lot of noise and attracting some of them, this made Skylar shout a bit in fear clinging to her brother but Natalie drove off in time and down the road. But just as their mother was gonna drive them outside the city a voice from the city's outer intercom called out. 'Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Raccoon City Police station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.' "Looks like we should head out there." Skylar tells her mom. "It will be safer mom." Sean replies. "Yeah it's best we do that, you kids got the guns you were gifted?" Their mother asked. "I grabbed both of ours while Skylar was packing up." Sean said. "Good then we head towards the police station...I just hope we make it in time." Their mother sighed. The Wolfe family were horrified at the turn of events just hours ago this place was so peaceful now people were attacking others, killing them then returning as the monsters that killed them. But luck wasn't on their side as loads of people tried to head for the police station taking heed on the offer and warning. "Looks like were on foot from here." Natalie tells her children. "You know what that means." Sean sighed. Pulling out her gun which had a silencer on it she loaded it, then placed the holster attaching it around her waist and her right thigh. The Wolfe family didn't realize it would be days of horror when they tried to find out what happened and how to get the hell out of there... Sadly as they made their way to the police station nearly all of the people within the city were turned or were getting killed by it...Natalie Wolfe was one of them, her children watched in horror as two of them ate at her neck and shoulder however she wasn't concerned with herself she yelled for her kids to run to the station. Crying Sean dragged his little sister with him as the siblings were forced to hear their mothers dying screams, but more bad luck entered her life as Sean soon was attacked and bitten, they managed to run away to the police station were Marvin helped them get settled even armed Skylar with a knife in case her ammo ran out but her brothers condition grew worse over the hours. "No...Please..." Skylar cried. "Lieutenant...." Sean whispered. "Yes kid?" Marvin replied. "Please look out....for my sister...all I want...is for her to...get out of here alive." Sean replied, painfully. "You have my word young man, we'll all do what we can to get her out of here safely." Marvin promises. "Thank you...now please...I don't want to be one of them..." Sean replied. Marvin understood but Skylar wasn't ready to lose her big brother just yet either, with a heavy heart Marvin dragged and held Skylar back as the door shut behind them and a distraught Skylar screamed for her brother, minutes later a gun shot rang out and Skylar collapsed to the floor in a heap of tears. The officer held her in his arms as she wept, no one in their lives would ever been ready to lose their loved ones not even when they were so close with one another. The other officers and people within the police station could feel the poor girls heartbreak...this girl lost her family in a matter of hours...they had to do something to stop this and save others. But what they didn't know was that it seemed as if they'd be stuck fighting and trying to contain this outbreak in like matter of days...and sadly one by one the people within the police station would be picked off only to leave a few hiding out in certain locked up rooms with little food to savage. Soon it would just be Marvin, Elliot and Skylar alive in there. The young teenager would do whatever she could to help and the three did manage to survive long enough. Believing they were the only ones left trying to find a safe way out of the police station one night they'd realize they soon wouldn't be alone and Marvin would see an open opportunity for Skylar to get out of there safely...when the Raccoon City Police Rookie soon arrives within the horror.


	2. Chapter 2

September 28th 1998

Leon Kennedy, a 21-year old young man who wanted to do his job within the Raccoon Police Department. However he had gotten a call to stay away. But like anyone else he didn't listen and set off in his jeep to find out why, though he didn't expect to run into another officer within a rather dark and empty gas station then escape with a women who went by the name of Claire Redfield in a police car heading right for Raccoon City.

Not knowing the horror that awaited them and what had been going for the course of a few days...

"Oh my god, this is so unreal..." Claire comments, shaking her head.  
"The police station's not much farther. They'll know something." Leon states, trying to keep up the hope of survival.  
"Yeah, but...what if were the only ones? What if there's no survivors-" Claire says.  
"No. There's survivors. It's a big city...there has to be." Leon says firmly, trying to keep that hope again even if it was wearing thin.

Having to force the police car to a stop due to a blockage of multiple cars, parking the car he knew they'd have to switch on getting there by foot.

"Looks like were walking from here." Leon says.  
"More like running..." Claire says, just as she sees two zombies eating away at a dead body.  
"Yeah, good call." Leon says after checking it out.

But just then multiple zombies surrounded the car, just as Leon was about to back the car up a large truck was driving straight for them. This would force the two in attempting to open the car doors hoping to knock the zombies over so they would make a clean getaway but it didn't happen since they couldn't even get out...with not much of a choice the two held on as the truck crashed into the rear of the police car moving them forwards and crashing.

Of course both of them got out in time enough to not be blown up with the car, however they were both on different sides of the place and were forced to find their way through the city to get to the police station. Telling one another they'd meet each other there they both set off on their own routes there.

Leon ran through an ally then up some stairs when the big and bright letters of the police station were shown he knew he was close, course there was cars everywhere and it was like a maze, he ran through it all while avoiding some of the zombies that were roaming there and quickly rushed through the gates, shutting them behind him as well as using the metal poll to lock it up.

Out of break Leon walked inside the police station, shaking off some of the water from the rain on his jacket he soon looked around...no one was around here.

"Hello!? Is anybody here!?" Leon shouts.

No answer, not really all that good.

After searching around a bit Leon came up to a computer with some security cameras, noticing one he clicked on it and saw a officer running away from a single zombie. He talked to the camera and showed a notebook then the guy was gone to where he said he'd be at. Leon wanted to help that guy.

Though his only way inside would be through the pull up door which had the sign 'Keep Out', squeezing through a bit through how much it would open he used his flashlight to check out the area, and god everything was covered in blood and the lights were all turned off.

He didn't want to think of what happened here...

Continuing on he crawled out from under there and stood up to his feet, walking down the halls carefully he forced a shelving unit up and back resting on the wall so he could move through, while he was close to where the guy was he heard the mans yells for help.

Rushing in he tried his best to open the door but it only opened a bit, the guy tried to crawl through and Leon attempted to pull him out but the zombie on the other side got to him and sadly...the man was eaten and from the pulls Leon was doing the officer was now in two...

Without a choice he picked up the notebook placed it in his pocket and shot his way out, he didn't want to waste bullets so if he could he shoved the zombies trying to get a bite out of him away and headed back where he came from, though he struggled to get it open enough where he would be able to crawl out safely, however one zombie got him.

"Goddammit!" Leon yelled.

Just then two pairs of hands dragged him out, and while he turned over on his back a little another officer took care of the zombie by slamming the door on it's head...killing it instantly.

"Your safe...for now." Marvin says, groaning in pain.  
"Thanks..." Leon thanks.  
"Marvin Branagh." Marvin introduces.  
"Leon Kennedy." Leon replies.  
"I'm Skylar Wolfe." Skylar says, checking Marvin's wounds and flinches at the sight of more blood coming out.  
"There was another officer...I-I couldn't...I couldn't..." Leon says.  
"Here. I'm sure you did what you could, Leon." Marvin says.

As Leon put on his R.P.D uniform he spoke with Marvin, meanwhile Skylar was looking for supplies she hid around this area in case they needed it like more ammo and some medical supplies. Thankfully she found some more medical supplies and began to treat Marvin's wound the best she could.

But just as she finished Marvin said something else that caught Skylar's ears.

"I am not the priority here." Marvin says.  
"Lieutenant, I'm not just gonna leave you here-" Leon said but got interrupted.  
"I'm giving your an order, rookie. You save yourself first. I'd come with you, but I'd just slow you down. Now...you'll need this." Marvin says, giving Leon his knife.  
"I can't take-" Leon tries to say.  
"Stop. And don't make my mistake. If you see one of those things- uniform or not- you do not hesitate. You take it out...or run. Got it!?" Marvin says.  
"Yes, sir." Leon nods.  
"And take Skylar with you, she's a good shot so she'll be able to help you if needed." Marvin said.  
"What? Whoa no you still need medical attention." Skylar tries to reason.  
"Skylar I promised your brother I'd do my damn best to get you out, I can't do that in this condition...go with Leon and get out of here alive. Not just for me but for your brother." Marvin says.

Skylar takes a while but ends up slowly nodding her head, giving her a small smile Marvin watches as the two jog over to the doors where tape covered the small glass door to the lever to open it up. And soon she and Leon were gone from his sight.

Walking down the hall way was rather silent, Leon wanted to know the girl a bit better but knew it would be a bit hard to do so as she seemed to harden up by all this...then again it had been a few days or so since it all started judging from the destruction of the city.

"So how did you end up here?" Leon asked.  
"I live in this city, this outbreak went on for days before you arrived...not sure how it started but it pretty much killed all of those who lived here in a matter of hours...one by one the people in here was killed or so there was only three of us left but since Officer Elliot is gone..." Skylar sighed.

It was obvious she was still effected by this, the girl lived in the city and was forced to watch it burn down into nothing but a lost city.

Hearing a walkie talkie go off the two raised their guns and carefully approached the officer sitting on the floor slumped over, Leon crouched down and slowly reached his hand out and placing his hand on the officers forehead he slowly pulled the mans head up, what they saw shocked them...

This mans jaw was nearly torn off by something and honestly Skylar wasn't in the mood to find out what it had been.

Hearing what seemed to be like a can falling on the floor the two looked down the next hall, shining their flashlights Skylar's eyes though landed on the hanging body of another officer who's mouth was impaled in a pipe. Good god she never saw anything like this before but she knew it was bad in here...just not like this.

"What the fuck?" Skylar whispered.

Before they both left though Skylar found some boards and suggested they board up the windows, when asked 'why' she commented it would be better to keep the zombies outside the RPD out and easier for them to roam around if they needed to. Agreeing to this Leon helped her quickly put it up and once finished the two carefully but cautiously walked down the hall.

Coming up to another window but a broken one they bored-ed it up as well so nothing could come out of it, they did this as they made their way to the Operations Room. Seeing a map on the white bored they quickly take it down and use their flashlights to see where some of the rooms where so they could go and get more supplies to ensure their escape.

"The Safe-Deposit Room should have some supplies we need." Leon says.  
"So we go there first?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah, let's check it out and see what we can get." Leon says.  
"Alright then." Skylar agreed.

Looking to the side they saw a ledge with a small open window, nodding at one another the two one by one climbed up and through the small window landing just outside the other hall that seemed to be blocked off with lots of tables and chairs to keep the undead away.


End file.
